Hickory Dickory
by lcewind
Summary: Vinnie and Charley explore a romance. But when he smashes her antique clock she decides to play a prank on him.


This fic is a Charley/Vinnie muse I've had for a long while. I only recently got around to finishing it. The story has a mature theme so heed the rating.

Also, I don't own BMFM.

PS. I deleted the earlier multiple publications...sorry for the confusion. I was having problems with the site's editor.

Story by Icewind

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Hickory Dickory<strong>__

_Hickory Dickory Doc…  
><em>_...The Mouse Smashed In The Clock_

_._

Charley let out a soft yawn as her eyes fluttered open. In the darkness the light from the TV screen flickered over the sleeping faces of the mice. She looked at them for a moment and realized they all must've dozed off in the middle of a James Bomb movie.

It was the fourth one in a row for the night and given that they all had a long day, complete with a run-in with both Limburger, Brie and their horde of goons, she figured it was safe to assume that they were all a little exhausted.

The auburn-haired woman glanced around her with a soft smile. Throttle was sitting beside her on the sofa with his feet draped on the coffee table, crossed at the ankles. His shades hung low on his nose and he was breathing heavily in his sleep, arms folded under his chest. Modo was dozing in the armchair not too far away from them. His body sank down enough so that his head rested comfortably against the back of the cushioned seat, tipped sideways as his chest heaved with his breaths.

Vinnie was sitting next to her with his arm around her waist. She realized she had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder and had slept more comfortably than she had in a long while. Charley felt heat rise to her face at the realization. There had always been a mutual attraction between the two in spite of their constant back and forth bantering. At times it was playful, other times even flirtatious. And over the years it had been among the many things that allowed them grow closer. It wasn't until recently did things dip and cross beyond mere friendship.

Charley let out a sigh and covered her face with a hand. The mouse had kissed her a few weeks ago. The two of them had been alone in the garage while she was fixing his bike. She recalled his expression shifting to one of open tenderness whenever he thought she wouldn't notice. And as always they exchanged their usual back and forth raillery, toying with one another, pushing each other's buttons while making the other laugh. But when she had finished the repair and stood up to move on to her next task for the day, the white mouse had simply held her in his arms for a long moment before leaning in to brush her lips in a delicate kiss.

Charley remembered feeling a slew of emotions pass through her in that moment. At first, mostly disbelief that he had finally acted on this dangerous pull in-between them. But then he wrapped his tail around her leg and deepened the kiss with a soft groan…and she couldn't stop herself from responding with a fire of her own. As she slid an arm around his neck to pull him closer she remember thinking it had felt…right. And over the weeks many more embraces were shared. One in particular leading to more behind closed doors.

For the moment, Vinnie was snoring softly, head tipped against the high arm of the sofa. The green-eyed mechanic gave a tender smile and leaned in to kiss his forehead with an affectionate peck. The dynamics of their relationship had definitely changed although she wasn't sure how she would define it. But for now it felt as if they were content to take things as they came, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Careful not wake either mouse on the sofa, Charley got up quietly and began to make her way toward the stairs. She decided to let the movie play out in the DVD player in case any of them woke up during the night.

"Charlene?" The white-furred mouse suddenly stirred awake with the absence of the warm body that was previously against him. With a yawn, Vinnie rubbed his eyes and looked around the dark room until his gaze settled on the sight of Charley watching him quietly from the base of the stairs.

Vinnie gave a smirk as he stood up and approached her. "Sneakin' out on me already, sweetheart?"

Charley eyed him curiously. He rarely called her by her first name. None of the mice did. And she couldn't help but wonder if he did it unconsciously since he had been half asleep just a few minutes ago. Pushing the thought aside, Charley gave him a smirk of her own. "You fur-brains seem to have made yourselves more than comfortable." She gesture toward his two bros that were snoring in the living room. "So, I'm heading up to bed."

"Mmm…sounds like fun," he cooed suavely, wrapping his tail around her waist and pulling her into his arms. "Take me with you."

Charley flushed a bit angrily in his embrace. "Don't get too ahead of yourself, macho mouse." She put her hands flat on his chest, fully intent on pushing him away, when he tipped her chin up to look at him. Wordlessly, the white mouse grinned down at her, the playful mischief in his gaze turning into something much sweeter. Locked in his stare, she watched as his breathing deepened and felt warmth fill her heart as his hand came up to stroke the side of her face delicately. And as his mouth swept down onto hers she was unable to find the willpower to resist him.

Vinnie sighed happily against her lips when he felt her respond to him. As always, whenever he kissed this woman, a ravenous need would shoot through him. Charley opened her lips to him and in that moment all reason became lost. The kiss grew hotter, more intimate, and stirred a flame deep within them both. Passion, fervent and wild, warmed her veins as it ignited full force. Moaning softly, her slender fingers reached up to undo his bandoliers and the weapon fell to the floor with a noticeable clatter.

Vinnie felt a rush of heat through his blood at the gesture. "Charley-girl," he sighed, a little breathless. The human woman caved into her desire and slowly moved a palm up his chest and along his neck until she was caressing the smooth flex-plate mask. She kissed it affectionately and the white mouse gave a furious blush. The loving gesture forced a tidal flow of pleasure to hum through his nerves, an ocean hot enough to make his knees go weak. Almost. Instead, he kissed her deeply and lifted her off the floor and into his arms without breaking away, feeling her arms sweep tightly around his neck as he made his way up the stairs.

Throttle frowned from the sofa, the clatter of something heavy and hard falling to floor having woken him up. With a yawn, he stroked a hand through his hair and pushed his shades up on his nose as he looked around in the dark for the source of the noise. Spotting what looked like a pair of bandoliers at the base of the stairs, he glanced up a little further and sighted his two friends locked in a fervent embrace as his young bro carried an impassioned female mechanic up the stairs. The two of them disappeared in the dark and the tanned mouse stared at the empty space for a long moment.

Finally, he shook his head in disbelief. "What the—?" There was no way what he witnessed had been real. Shaking his head again, he settled back comfortably in the sofa, firmly telling himself he was still half asleep and needed to cut back on the caffeine before bed time.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Charley awoke to the ray of the early sun filtering in through her window drapes. A powerful arm was thrown over her waist protectively and she opened her eyes to be greeted by a warm smile.<p>

"Mornin', sweetheart," Vinnie husked, his voice a bit lower than normal. She returned his smile and felt him draw her closer to him.

"Mornin'," she breathed, resting her forehead on his shoulder. Silence ran between them and she gave a contented sigh. The embrace was nice and for a moment she allowed herself to completely relax in his arms. But when her thoughts turned to the events of the night before, she couldn't help mauling over them.

The passion between them was wild, untamed and uninhibited; things that were akin to his nature. It was one of the many aspects that seemed to pull people towards him. But there was also the undisciplined facet to his personality that at times aggravated her to no end.

Vinnie gave a contented sigh and she glanced up to see he had his eyes closed and wore an expression of utter ease. Something about the innocent picture made her grin. It reminded her that even with irritable traits like his impulsiveness or self-absorption, the young biker also had many sweet characteristics. And as infuriating as those said traits may be, over time she had grown to view them as a part of his charisma.

Charley nearly jumped in surprise when mischievous fingers began to dance on her bare thigh under the covers. It was playful at first, and then grew much more intimate. She bunched a pillow under her face and smiled. "So, you're a morning person, huh?"

Vinnie managed a sheepish grin. "Maybe." He continued his motions, letting his hand glide smoothly over heated skin. He admired the contrast with his own downy fur and images of the night before flashed through his mind. Hot bare skin against him, slender fingers rubbing over him. Warm lips on his neck…the soft cry of his name on her breath. The memory stirred fire in his belly and suddenly he was above her, his gaze locked onto pale green eyes.

"Wanna find out?" he murmured, grinning deviously as she shivered beneath him. The white mouse didn't even give the woman a chance to respond as he leaned down and began to suck at a tender spot on her neck. Charley could feel the soft, teasing rake of buck teeth on her flesh as he began to suck and nip at an area beneath her jaw, moving down in a trail of wet kisses to the space on her collarbone.

Reluctantly, the palm of his hand reached for her breast and her eyes fluttered with the tender caress. Fingers toyed with the sensitive nub, a hot tongue lapped at her skin, and she was overcome with a feeling that made her head toss back into the pillow, a soft moan on her lips as her hand wrapped behind his waist.

Vinnie responded by sweeping his mouth back onto hers with demanding mastery. She shifted beneath him, feeling her hipbone press hard against his groin, and the groan he emitted was a low, sensual timbre. The sound of it seemed to unleash something deep within her and she found herself pulling her lips away from him and twisting her body until she was above him. Auburn hair fell down over his face, running along his fur, and his stomach did flip flops as emerald eyes burned into his.

Charley gave him a soft, impish smile. "Maybe I should tame the tiger," she joked, grinning at the look on his face. It was priceless; conflicted and yet unmistakably aroused.

Vinnie felt his breath hitch in his throat but managed a slow, playful smirk. "_Mouse_, sweetheart," he corrected, and suddenly his heart skipped in his chest when she leaned in and began kissing him with reckless abandon. It was hot, possessive, drugging him with desire. Nails racked his lower abdomen, hips gyrated against one another, and he became so painfully hard and sensitive that the mere brush of her skin on him made his toes curl.

Charley felt his hands run over her sides, holding her closely. She pulled back to look at him and saw that he was panting softly. With a sly smile, she flattened her palms on his chest, spreading her fingers and marvelling at the warmth of him. _This is nice_, she thought. They had only been together less than a handful of times but she had never been the aggressor. The notion brought a wicked smile to her face; she was going to enjoy this immensely. Tossing her hair over one shoulder, she leaned into him and began sucking an area between his neck and shoulder. The white mouse closed his eyes, a breathless sigh tumbling from him as her hands roamed over his exposed torso. When one of them drifted down on his body, she couldn't help but grin as he sucked in a sharp, shocked breath.

Vinnie gritted his teeth as warm fingers enclosed on him. "Charley," he husked, his own grip tightening on her thigh. He was achingly hard against her smooth belly and he knew if she touched him at that very moment she'd be playing with sheer fire. "Babe, hang on a sec…"

Charley gave him a playful smirk and ignored him completely. Fingertips slid over the moist end of his length in a daring motion and he sank his head deeply into the pillows.

"Stop," he whispered tensely, bucking into her warm hand. She glanced at him again and saw that his features were tinged with pleasure. "You'll make me…"

"That's the idea," she murmured, giving him a wicked smile. "I want to do this for you."

Vinnie opened his mouth to respond but faltered as she pressed her lips to the centre of his stomach in a reassuring peck. Looking down at her with leaden eyes, he felt his face grow warm at the vision of moist lips moving up his abdomen in tender kisses. The mouse wasn't used to this at all. It was all very sensual and a violent shudder passed over him as the wrist that was closed around him began a steady, fluid motion.

Birds chirped as the morning sun rose higher in the sky. Its rays grew brighter as it shimmered into the room and over their bodies. Long moments passed. Charley now had her lips on the side of his neck, an open palm stroking the warm column against her tummy. Wetness began to spread over her skin and she gave a soft smile as he tipped his head back far enough to expose the long arc of his throat.

"Sweetheart…" his voice was ragged and he swallowed hard and tried again. "I'm…um…aahh…" Spasms of delight invaded his lower body and he could practically feel her lips curl in a smile against his throat. He blushed a bright red, aware that she was enjoying this a little too much. Opening heavy eyes to look at her, his gaze inadvertently drifted to where she held him so lovingly. Teetering on the edge, the sight of him hard and hot against her palm, slick with his own lubricant as he rubbed against her tummy, made his eyes roll up and his spine arch as a white-hot burn ignited in his blood. God, he was about to…

Suddenly, the chimes of an old clock began to sound…and rather loudly. Vinnie nearly jumped out of his fur and his tail stood out sharply on end. Charley sighed disappointedly. She had forgotten that she set her favourite mantel clock to go off at precisely seven a.m. that morning. The classic Westminster chime began to play followed by the slower seven o'clock hourly dings for the day. Vinnie stiffened as his ears began to twitch; the miniature mantel clock was right beside them on the nightstand.

The white mouse gave a long miserable groan, throwing an arm over his face. The sensual mood had been completely shot and the timing couldn't have been any worse.

Charley giggled as she rolled back onto the bed and nestled at his side, wrapping an arm around him apologetically. She was about to say something to him when his fist suddenly flew out and smashed against her quartz mantel clock. The timepiece had reached its sixth ding when the force of the blow completely demolished it to pieces. The young woman just stared numbly.

"Much better," Vinnie mumbled light-heartedly, a tiny smirk on his face. "Thought I was about to go deaf!"

Given the circumstances, the mechanic would've normally been amused. But witnessing the mouse destroy her favourite mantelpiece, an heirloom in fact, sent rage bubbling through her blood. Seeing nothing but red, Charley grabbed the pillow out from under his head and smothered it in his face.

"You careless, low down, son of a rat!" she screeched above the flailing mouse. Without thinking the young woman only smothered the pillow even harder against him. "That was a Howard Miller Burton II. Model 635-107. It's been in my family for generations!"

Vinnie said something rather alarmingly but it was muffled by the pillow. Royally ticked off, Charley removed it from his face and threw it to the other side of her room. The white-furred mouse coughed and heaved a massive breath of air into his lungs. When he got his breathing under control he couldn't help but give a startled laugh.

"Sooner or later I knew I was going to tick you off enough to want to kill me but…suffocation, sweetheart?" Vinnie chuckled light-heartedly. "I'd rather go out with a little more style—"

Charley didn't even let him finish the sentence. She lunged at him with a shriek and wrapped her hands around his throat. There was a startled yelp from him and for a moment the two of them struggled on the bed. By the time the mouse finally managed to pry her hands away from his neck he was completely red in the face.

"Charley-girl," Vinnie began, seeing that she was clearly distressed. "I didn't mean…it's just…well, I'm a mouse!" For emphasis he gestured toward his ears. "My hearing is much more sensitive than yours."

"My grandmother gave me that clock," Charley murmured dispiritedly.

Vinnie gave a rueful sigh. "Sweetheart—"

"You didn't have to smash it." Greenish-blue eyes cast an accusing stare as she stood up and tossed on a robe. "Honestly, that's all you mice ever seem to do around here. You have absolutely no self control."

Vinnie shot her a sheepish grin as he motioned toward his raging hard-on under the covers. "Babe, I think someone here would beg to differ."

"Argh!" Frustrated and not in the mood for any jokes, the auburn-haired woman stormed into the attached bathroom and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>Throttle yawned as he reached for a mug in the kitchen cupboard. Modo sat at the miniature table with a drained expression, aimlessly leafing through the morning paper. The tanned-furred mouse was just pouring coffee into his mug when the kitchen door swung open so hard that it hit the wall with a loud thud.<p>

Vinnie seemed almost startled at the sight of his two bros in the kitchen. "Up a bit early, eh bros?" he mumbled as opened the fridge and pulled out a root beer.

Throttle had to stifle a laugh at the agitation in the white-furred mouse. He watched as he took a seat at the table with a grim expression. "Yeah, somethin' like that."

"Charley-ma'am wouldn't stop yellin'," Modo muttered, flipping the paper. He saw the young biker bristle at the comment and he gave him a stern look. "What did you do that got her so upset this early in the morning?"

Vinnie pursed his mouth and palmed a hand over his face. "Well…" He trailed off as he watched the tanned leader reach behind the counter and pull out his bandoliers.

"You dropped this," Throttle remarked with a hint of a smirk on his face. Vinnie flushed scarlet as his bro dangled the weapon casually in one hand and he shot out of his chair to make a grab for it.

"Gimme that!" Strapping on the shoulder-belt with an indignant expression the young biker couldn't help but notice the amused look on their faces. "What!"

Modo chuckled good-heartedly. "Y'know, bro. Now might be a good time to enlighten us."

Throttle gave a soft laugh. "Yeah, even though it's ridiculously obvious. But what's going on between you and Charley-girl?"

"Aren't you two love birds playing nice?" Modo added with a smile.

Vinnie gave a snort and sat back in his chair. "All right, bros. You got me. Cat's outta the bag."

"From you're little lovers quarrel it sounded like you smashed somethin' important." Throttle took a sip of his coffee as he spoke. Over the last few years whenever the mice ended up spending the night at the Last Chance Garage, he was often the first to awaken and would find the auburn-hair mechanic in the kitchen sipping coffee. The habit apparently rubbed off on the tanned mouse and for a while he noticed it was becoming less of an unusual choice for him in the morning. It would never top root beer but the warm feeling was nice. Shuffling the mug thoughtfully, he recalled a particular conversation he had with her one morning over coffee. "It was a clock, wasn't it?"

Vinnie's eyes seemed to bug out of his head as he stared at his bro. He opened his mouth to say something and then shut it as he watched the mouse walk over to the table and shuffle a stack of newspapers to reveal an antique pocket watch.

"She likes clocks," Throttle continued. "Or any mechanical gizmo for that matter. Pulling them apart. Fixing them up. It's not exactly a shocker given that she's mechanic."

"Gee, thanks for the belated heads up, bro." Vinnie eyed him and fumed. "The one I broke was an heirloom!"

"Yeah, that'll do it. No wonder she was upset." Modo eyed the watch thoughtfully before picking it up with his metal hand. "Funny, this looks like the ones they use on those weird hypnosis shows."

"Hypnosis?" Vinnie couldn't help but laugh, grabbing at an opportunity for a change in conversation. "Get real, bro. That stuff ain't real."

Modo shrugged nonchalantly. "Even on Mars there are mice that are easily susceptible to it."

"No way." Vinnie waved a dismissive hand as he chugged the last of his root beer. "It's just a hoax. Loser stuff."

"A non-believer." Throttle chuckled lightly. "Guess I can't really blame ya."

Modo shrugged again. "Two to one says I can put the loudmouth here under a trance." He grinned at the incredulous look on their faces. "Hey, I've seen it done enough times on Mars and on TV to have picked up the gist of it."

"Oh yeah?" Throttle crossed his arms over his chest. A reminder of the grey mouse's performance in a courtroom after only watching repeated episodes of L.A Law came to mind and he couldn't help giving a small grin. His large friend always did have an uncanny knack for picking things up quickly just from observation.

"You're on, big guy." Vinnie smirked as he pointed a thumb at himself. "But there's no controllin' this wild mouse."

The tanned leader shook his head in amusement. "This I gotta see." It never ceased to amaze him the many creative ways his bros managed to come up with to pass the time.

Modo leaned back confidently in his chair and smirked. "All right, pinhead. I'm gonna use the ol' fashion fixed object method. Stare at the shiny part of this watch." He held the watch suspended from its chain and waited for his white-furred friend to do as he said. "Fix your eyes on the watch and take a few deep breaths. Keep breathin' deeply and listen to the sound of my voice. You're eyes feel heavy, like there's a heavy weight attached to them. And the longer you stare at this, the heavier you're eyelids will feel."

Throttle stared in disbelief as his young bro responded to everything the tall mouse said to him. Modo grinned even more as Vinnie became unusually quiet and his eyes began to droop. "Whenever you blink your eyes feel like there's something pulling 'em down, making 'em drowsier and sleepier and heavier. You feel 'em closing even more and you're becoming groggy and tired." He shifted the watch back and forth to make sure the rambunctious mouse still had his gaze fixed on the object and held back a chuckle as heavy red eyes followed its motion. "It's gettin' harder to see, much harder to keep your eyes open, but you're feelin' good. You're comfortable and relaxed, like you're floating on warm water, and your eyes are now closed. You're driftin'. Totally at ease, completely comfortable. Just let yourself drift in the calm sea."

Modo snapped his fingers and the white mouse immediately went limp in his chair.

Throttle removed his shades, not believing his eyes. "Well, I'll be dammed," he murmured under his breath. "You mean to tell me that after all those nights of listening to this hotshot brag about himself, you were capable of shutting him up with _a snap of your fingers_?"

Modo shrugged and gave a small grin. "Didn't think it'd be this easy." He looked at his sleeping friend as a thought came to mind. "Now that he's under I guess I could easily give him a suggestion…for fun." He shook his head as the tanned mouse put his shades back on and gave a hearty laugh. "Any requests?"

"Yeah, I have one." Both mice turned to the female voice just behind them and saw Charley watching the scene with a keen interest. She walked straight up to Vinnie, hands on her hips, and felt her lips curl into a devious grin.

"Mornin', Charley-girl," Throttle greeted with a big smile. "Planning on making him squawk like a chicken?"

Charley gave a small laugh. "Nah, that'd be too easy." She glanced at Modo and pointed a thumb to the inert mouse. "So how does this work? I just talk to him?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Modo crossed his arms casually and smirked at the young biker. "Yo, Vin. Still with me? How you feelin'?"

Vinnie gave a goofy grin, eyes still shut. "Fantastic, bro."

"Good, 'cause Charley-ma'm would like a word with you." The grey mouse gestured for Charley to approach him and he spoke under his breath. "What you say depends on what you want to do. Like if you wanted him to eat an onion…it'd be pretty easy to get him to do it at this point." Modo grinned as the mechanic unsuccessfully tried to repress a giggle. "Makin' associations helps. Maybe the onion is really a big juicy hot dog. Just use your imagination."

"Leave it to me. I already have something in mind." Charley grinned and turned toward the white-furred mouse. "All right, Vinnie. I'm sure you remember the little incident with my clock." She crossed her arms over her chest, looking a little annoyed. "You know, you didn't even apologize, you big lummox. So until you have the sense to do that sincerely, I want you to…"

Modo and Throttle watched with curiosity as the auburn-haired woman leaned forward and whispered into their bro's ear. Even with their superior hearing, they couldn't hear a word their human friend was saying to him. When she was done, Vinnie gave a big goofy grin.

"Anything you say, sweetheart," he cooed suavely, adding under his breath. "You lil' minx."

Charley blushed, wondering if she had gone too far. She looked at Modo and he brought the young mouse out of the trance with a command and another snap of his fingers. Vinnie blinked and looked around him with a dazed expression.

"See? Told ya, bro," he finally said, pointing a thumb at himself with a confident smirk. "No way anyone's controllin' this wild mouse."

When his three friends busted out laughing, he frowned and scratched the back of his head in confusion, wondering if it was something he said.

* * *

><p>An entire week went by since that day in the kitchen. Eventually, Vinnie learned through his bros exactly what happened that morning, but since Charley never did enlighten the two mice on the suggestion she actually gave him, that bit of information remained a mystery.<p>

The white mouse sighed as he tossed over in his bunk. He was at the scoreboard and was wide awake in the middle of the night, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. Vinnie had asked her about it a few times but she only evaded the question, saying when the time was right that she'd tell him. A frown turned his mouth. Whatever it was, it was making him restless. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was more than a little sexually frustrated.

The young biker groaned as he stuffed a pillow over his face. It started the morning he broke the clock and seemed to have been escalating ever since. Irritated, he tossed the pillow to the ground and turned over in his bunk. He couldn't really justify his actions—when he smashed the nosy thing it had simply been an impulse. He hadn't meant to upset Charley at all. And now whenever he tried to so much as kiss her she would shyly, almost regretfully, shake him off. It made him begin to suspect that whatever suggestion she gave him while he was hypnotized was likely the reason for his mounting frustration.

Vinnie shook his head with a rueful grin. It was a good prank and he couldn't really blame the mechanic. Still, if the two of them didn't resolve this situation soon he was certain he'd lose his mind. Almost every night he'd have at least one dream of them together and would wake up feeling more than a bit hot under the collar. Even at the moment there was an uncomfortable strain in his boxers and he blushed as he made a grab for the pillow on the ground before stuffing it over his face. Over the last week he'd been waking up with an incessant ache from the dreams but whenever he tried to do something about it he found he couldn't really push himself to the release that he needed.

Feeling his face grow hot he turned over on his stomach and buried his face in the pillow with an irritable groan. Images from his dream filled his mind—moonlight from an open window casting shadows over soft smooth skin, auburn hair tussled about delicately on the sheets, the tender expression on her face in the semi-darkness, and the sensation of pure heat her kisses would sear through his bloodstream…

Vinnie clenched his jaw as he tossed over again restlessly. The tint of red on his face grew even more as his hand reached under the blanket. He was going to keep this quiet, he told himself firmly. He'd never hear the end of it if his bros happened to stir awake.

Unfortunately, like the other nights that week, tonight was no different and in spite of his attempts he ended up lying awake, completely frustrated, until the sun came up.

* * *

><p>"Um, you okay, bro?" Throttle raised an eyebrow at the sound of fingers tapping against hard metal. Vinnie frowned and clenched his fist, shooting the leader an impatient look.<p>

"Aw man! All this waiting around is driving me insane!" The white-furred mouse gritted his teeth as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Where's all the action?"

Modo gave a deep chuckle. "Patience, Vinnie. We need to know where ol' stink face sent his goons before we can make a move on 'em."

It was early afternoon and the mice were sitting on a rooftop on their bikes just outside of Limburger tower. After spotting the big cheese on the news announcing the rebuilding of his old water park, the one they had trashed quite a while ago, the trio decided to shoot a few spy mics against his office window and listen in for hints on his latest scheme.

Vinnie started rapping his fingers again on the crankcase on his bike. After a moment he clenched his fist and pounded it into his open palm. "Aw maann! Can't we just blast into the place and force that reekin' cheese log to tell us what we need to know!"

Throttle bristled in irritation. "That's not gonna work, Vincent." He eyed the white mouse skeptically. Over the past week he noticed his hyperactive friend had been much more testy than normal but today he seemed to be especially eager to whip some tail.

Vinnie shot the tanned mouse another defiant look. "Oh yeah, and why not? Makes perfect sense to me. We got the numbers and we got the guns! So what are we waiting for? Lets go grill us a big cheese sandwich!"

Modo glanced at Throttle and had to repress a laugh. He could tell that his normally calm bro was fuming silently, maybe even beginning to lose his patience. He wasn't used to either of them questioning his decisions as a leader. Both the grey mouse and the rambunctious young biker were usually pretty easy-going in following along with Throttle's tactical decisions.

The tanned mouse was about to retort but was interrupted by Limburger's voice floating over the spy mics, this time revealing the location of his goons in a conversation with Lord Camembert. Modo and Throttle barely had time to catch the entire gist of the Plutarkian's scheme when Vinnie suddenly revved his bike and let loose a crazed howl.

"AOOW-HAHA! C'mon, bros! Time to finally get in on some action!" The hyperactive mouse, who'd been bored out of his mind for the last twenty minutes, popped a wheelie and sped down the side of the building until his bike hit the ground and tore through the streets of Chicago.

Throttle stared in disbelief before shaking his head in bewilderment. "We better catch up to him. I have a feelin' he may do more damage than good."

The duo sped off after their companion with a roar of their bikes, but Vinnie was riding much faster than normal. By the time they caught up to him the red racer soared through a traffic light mere seconds before it turned red, leaving his two bros stunned as they came to a halt and watched him speed off in wild laughter.

Modo scratched the back of his head as he waited for the light to turn green. "Man, I almost feel sorry for those goons when he manages to get to them. I don't think I've ever seen him so…"

"Nuts?" Throttle supplied for a lack of a better word.

Neither one of them expected it to turn into an understatement. When they arrived at the location the place was in a complete uproar. Limburger's privately built water plant for the city, one that he intended to utilize to steal Chi-Town's water supply with the aid of the water park once it was restored, was practically turned upside down. Vinnie had the entire goon squad that was stationed there fleeing for their lives. The roar of his bike filled the entire lower level as he let loose an insane cackle. Modo caught a glimpse of him actually standing up on the seat of his bike, riding it without fear with a laser gun in each hand, firing wildly.

"AAH-HA-HA-AOOOOW! One bad motorcycle mamajammer comin' through!" The white mouse grinned as he shot a laser beam at a miniature water storage tank, nearly drowning a few dozen goons as it exploded and sent a massive flood rushing over their flailing bodies. Laughing wildly, he sat down on his bike and continued to ride it like a bat out of hell. "I'm just one big spitfire of style! Don't ya just hate me for it?"

Throttle and Modo exchanged glances. Goons were screaming in absolute terror as they fled the building. When the last of them practically tripped over one another to get out of harm's way, both mice had to stop their out of control comrade from chasing after them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Vincent, calm down!" Throttle intercepted Vinnie's bike as Modo pulled up behind the white mouse. "Party's over. You already beat up most of those goons pretty badly."

"Yeah, I think I heard quite a few of 'em cryin' out for their mama!" Modo snickered and soon found himself laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach. It was contagious and the tanned mouse felt his mouth twitch before he too succumbed to a series of breathless chortles.

"Man, what's gotten into you?" Throttle gasped between breaths.

Vinnie managed to get a hold of himself with a few deep calming breaths and took in the sight of the two mice doubled over in boisterous laughter with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, bros. Guess I got a little carried away."

"Carried away!" Both mice exclaimed simultaneously, shooting him incredulous looks.

Vinnie shrugged nonchalantly. "Just needed to let off some steam, is all." He turned away, not wanting to say anything more than that. Smashing in some heads did actually make him feel a lot better now that the adrenaline rush had past. The mouse examined his bike with a frown as a hand trailed over scratches on the lower body. "Mind if we stop by the garage? I need to patch up my wheels."

"Yeah, all that waiting around made me hungry." Modo cast a sour glance at his young friend. "But I bet you worked up a good appetite. I can't believe you didn't save any goons for us!"

"Don't sweat it, bro. There's plenty of goons to go around." Vinnie gave him an apologetic glance. "Besides, we still gotta demolish that cheese ball's new water park when it's rebuilt."

Throttle snorted. "Good work, Vincent. You single-handedly whipped tail, humiliated Limburger's lackey's and we still have time for lunch." The tanned mouse cracked his knuckles and grinned. "How 'bout the usual dogs 'n root beer?"

"Sounds good to me." Modo smirked and revved his bike. "Let's rock—!"

"—and RIDE!"

* * *

><p>Charley bared her teeth with a curse as the wrench fell to the floor. She held her hand gingerly and frowned; that had been the second time that afternoon that she accidentally dropped the wrench on her fingers. The mechanic gave an irritable sigh and glanced at her last client job for the day; repairs on a red '95 Ford Ranger. There was still a lot of work that needed to be done and having her thoughts distracted wasn't helping her situation.<p>

Charley shook her head, trying to get herself to focus. The truck had a gas leak and she intended to remove the fuel tank to determine where exacting it was leaking from, whether the tank itself would be repairable, or if it simply needed to be replaced. The truck was already raised on a 4-ton floor jack in her garage. Grabbing a shop light from her desk, she got on a floor creeper and rolled under the vehicle on her back. But even as she worked her mind continued to wander to a certain white-furred mouse.

"What a big wrench head," she murmured under her breath. The hypnosis prank had been hilarious in the beginning but as time went by she knew it needed to come to an end. Still, the notion of that lecherous fur ball smashing in her grandmother's mantel clock on whim, without so much as an apology no less, did not sit very well with her. She wasn't one to nurse a grudge for long but she didn't think a sincere apology was asking for too much. Even if he was completely clueless.

"Charley-girl?" The mechanic started at the sound of the voice. She'd been so distracted by her thoughts and her work that she hadn't even heard the mice pull into the garage. Removing the fuel tank carefully she pushed out from under the vehicle on the floor creeper and came face to face with startled red eyes.

Vinnie was bent on one knee, peering under the truck when she suddenly rolled out. Her face was only inches away from his and for a moment the two of them froze as their eyes locked. "Um…" The mouse gave a slow, sensual smile. Spots of motor oil were on her cheeks and she was blushing at the same time. The sight was absolutely adorable and it was totally his Charley. As always, he acted without really thinking and closed the space in-between them with a delicate kiss.

It was only a brush of their lips but the intensity of it sent delightful sparks down her spine. After a moment she put a hand on his chest and pushed him away softly, noting the closed-eye expression on his face before he opened his eyes. Already she could feel her pulse race in her veins. _This mouse always makes it incredibly hard to stay upset with him_, she thought.

"Sweetheart, you got motor grease all over you!" Vinnie grinned as he wiped a smug of oil from her skin with his thumb, making sure that his touch lingered on her cheek. Flustered, the auburn-haired woman began to stand up and he graciously helped her to her feet, adding in a low breath, "It's such a turn on."

Charley felt he skin grow hot. "Not now, Vinnie." She walked away from him, needing to put distance in-between them, and set the fuel tank on her work bench. Apparently, it was still salvageable and she intended to use it as her focus for the evening.

"Busy day, Charley-girl?" Modo eyed the two thoughtfully as he got off his bike. It was painfully obviously that she was going to keep his bro at a distance. Before she could even respond to his question he watched as Vinnie walked up and stood right in front of her.

"A word with you, babe?" Vinnie spoke softly, taking one of her hands in his own, running his fingers over the skin. "You've been giving me the dip all week."

Throttle arched an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic gesture from his bro. He glanced at Modo and jerked a thumb toward the kitchen. "Guess that's our cue. Wanna help get some dogs on the grill?"

Both mice left the room quietly. The leader grabbed two root beers from the fridge and tossed one to his grey friend. "Man, why haven't those two cats patched things up yet?"

Modo couldn't help but grin at the exasperation in Throttle's voice. "Seems like they're about too. It's been long enough."

"No kiddin'." The tanned mouse eyed his bro skeptically. "So…what suggestion did she give him anyway? He's been acting bananas all week and that scene with those goons back there was downright scary."

Modo laughed and took a gulp of his root beer. "No clue and somethin' tells me I don't wanna know."

"Oh yeah?" Throttle lowered his shades and fixed the grey mouse with a knowing look. "Y'know, bro. Seeing how easily you pulled off that hypnosis stunt a few days ago, I'm finding it hard to believe that it was your first time."

The taller mouse shrugged nonchalantly, a tiny grin on his face. "All right, so I've done it before. Never so easily, though. But if you're thinking what I think you're thinking then don't worry. Vinnie will be fine." Modo finished the last of his root beer and tossed it in the trash. "He and Charley-ma'am just have a few niches that need sortin' out first."

* * *

><p>Back in the work area, Charley sighed as she turned bright eyes on the mouse in front of her. "I'm kinda busy right now. This fuel tank is gonna take a lot of work."<p>

The white-furred mouse put a hand behind his head awkwardly. "You're still peeved about the other day. I get it—"

"No, actually you don't." Charley put her hands on her hips. "You don't have a clue, you insensitive jerk. You mice smash things all the time. I'm used to it—it's like second nature to you guys. But did you ever stop to consider why I might still be upset with you?"

Vinnie sighed and was about to respond when his bike suddenly revved its engine and beeped loudly, demanding attention. "What the heck?" The young biker walked over to the vehicle and ran a calming hand over its metal. "What's gotten into y— oh."

Curious, Charley approached him when she noticed the bike open its side compartment. "Is something wrong?" She walked up behind Vinnie as he removed something and closed the compartment.

"Nah, she just wanted to remind me of somethin'." He turned around and nearly bursted out laughing at the shocked expression on her face. Grinning, he held out the miniature mantel clock in both hands.

"It's fixed…how did you…" The mechanic was speechless as she ran her fingers over her grandmother's clock.

Vinnie shrugged. "I knew how important it was to you. So I asked around every repair shop in the city…without any luck. Until ol' man Andy from the diner mentioned he had a buddy who was a clockmaker." The young biker paused for a moment and decided now was as good a time as any to plough on ahead. "Listen, sweetheart. I care about you and you deserve a sincere apology. So, I want you to know that I'm sorry. I never meant to upset you—"

Charley interrupted him by flinging herself into his arms with enough force that nearly knocked him over. Vinnie felt heat climb into his cheeks as he put a hand around her waist and held her close. "Charley?"

"Thank you. That's all I wanted to know. It wasn't really about the clock." She pulled her head back enough to look up at him with a smile. "Knowing you care enough to offer an apology is more than enough. I didn't think the clock was even repairable…"

"Hey, just leave it to yours truly, sweetheart." Vinnie smirked, but his moment of smugness was wiped clean when she kissed the tip of his nose affectionately.

"You talk way too much," she murmured against the fur of his blushing cheek before moving her lips to meet his own. Immediately, there was a rush of heat through his veins that he couldn't control. Her soft, petite body pressed in close to him and a deep purr rumbled in his chest. Apparently, she like it because her hand wrapped around his neck and she pulled him deeper into the embrace.

"Oh cheese…" Vinnie breathed against her lips, feeling himself harden with a fierce intensity. His mind felt dizzy with desire as he pulled his mouth away from her with great reluctance. "You're absolutely dangerous."

Charley smiled. "I thought you liked living on the edge." Feeling as if she had the upper hand at the moment, she nipped the edge of his ear gently with her teeth.

Vinnie laughed nervously. "Aha…gettin' a little hot in here, isn't it?" He couldn't think straight when she was doing this to him. Not to mention that the tension within him over the last week was like a time bomb waiting to go off and he didn't want to do anything out of line. So with all the effort he could muster, he kissed her forehead and pulled away from her gently. "Think this mouse definitely needs some air."

"What?" Charley watched in disbelief as he straddled his bike. "You're not running away from me, are you?"

"Run?" Vinnie gave another nervous chuckle as he reached over to start the engine. "Who me? Never!"

"Good." The mechanic straddled him on the bike before he could turn on the ignition. Facing him on his lap with her legs draped on either side of him, she gave him a sweet, innocent smile. "'Cause it really looked like you were about to hightail it outta here."

"Charley…" Soft hands ran over his chest, under his bandoliers, and his words died on his breath as supple lips met his own in another searing kiss. This time the surge of heat in his blood brought a groan from his throat. Elation churned in the pit of his belly and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Charley gently broke the kiss a moment later. She panted softly as she met the glazed expression on his face, noting he that he was breathing deeply. There was a distinct hardness against her inner thigh through his tight denim jeans and she gave him a tender smile as she leaned in again. Scarlet eyes grew heavy as her hot breath danced over his fur. And his mind hazed as she lapped a sensitive point on his neck before giving the spot a delicate kiss.

Vinnie swallowed hard. "You're really pushin' it, sweetheart." He inhaled a breath and looked at her suspiciously. "After you avoided me all week. Mind tellin' me what you said while I was under that weird hypnosis trance?"

Charley pulled away with an impish smile. "You don't remember?"

"No!" Vinnie gave her a reproachful look. "But I have an idea. I mean I can't even…" He let the sentence hang with a heavy blush on his face.

"Sure you can." Charley averted her eyes but couldn't help giving a tiny smirk. "Just not until I give you one." She glanced at him and was unable to hold back a small laugh at his wide-eyed expression. "I wasn't planning to until you apologized. And you did. Post-hypnotic suggestion. After that it'll be broken."

"Charley-girl! You little minx!" Vinnie shook his head disbelievingly and gave a roguish grin. "Kinky. I didn't think you had it in you."

Charley snorted. "A lecherous prank for a lecherous mouse," she remarked with a laugh. "And it seemed to fit given that this whole mess happened in the heat of the moment. Besides, I thought it'd be funny if I got you to exercise a different type of control, knowing how uncontrollable you are on a daily basis."

"Very funny. Everyone's a comedian." Vinnie paused. Soft hands began to wander over his abdomen and she leaned in to graze teeth along the edge of his ear, bringing a deep flush over the bridge of his nose. "Wait…so is that why you're…"

"Like I said. You talk too much." Charley kissed him again, enjoying the feel of his arm slipping around her waist. "Would you like one or not?"

"Um…" The white mouse sighed and parted her lips with his own. A thrill ran down his spine at the sound of her soft cry against his breath and he held her tight, kissing her fully and without restraint. Heat singed his blood and he realized holding her like this made the frustration and build up over the last week threaten to drive him out of his mind.

"Dogs are ready," Modo suddenly announced, walking into the room with a tray of chilly dogs in hand. The pair on the bike broke apart with a jolt and the grey mouse gave a hearty laugh. "Glad to see that you've finally patched things up."

"Gee, thanks, bro." Vinnie exhaled a frustrated breath. "Your timing couldn't have been any better."

Charley reluctantly got off his bike. "I have work I need to finish up." There was a tinge of pink on her cheeks as she spoke and she did her best to draw any attention away from it. Her eyes caught sight of the scratches near the base of the red racer and she bent down to run her finger over them. "And it looks like someone else needs patching up."

"Don't over do it, Charley-girl." Throttle entered the room with two cases of root beer in hand. He put them on the floor next to the table as Modo walked over with the hot dogs. "At least not on account of that hot head over there."

Charley smiled and cast a glance up at the white mouse, who'd crossed his arms over his chest and muttered something under his breath. "Don't worry. Besides, I feel sorry for his bike. What happened to her anyway?"

"War wounds, sweetheart." Vinnie said casually. "Just call me Invincible Van Wham! Single-handedly taking on a warehouse full of goons." He grinned and waggled his eyebrow ridge. "Shoulda seen me in action, doll. Just like somethin' outta a James Bomb movie."

Charley rolled her eyes. "Whoopee." For all his macho talk she noticed he hadn't gotten off his bike. In fact, he seemed to be lingering there longer than necessary and she noted he even shifted uncomfortably a few times in one spot. When she stood up next to him, she spotted the uncomfortable strain in his pants and couldn't help giving a light laugh as he averted his eyes with a shade of red on his face.

Modo dug into the chilly dogs in earnest. Throttle popped a lid off a can of root beer and frowned when he noticed the white mouse hadn't moved from his bike. "Not hungry, Vincent? These dogs are gonna go pretty fast."

"Uh..."

Charley decided to leave him to solve his dilemma on his own and made a hasty departure out of the room, grinning wickedly as he shot her an exasperated look.

* * *

><p>The afternoon had gone by fairly quick. It was about six a.m. and the garage was dark, only the light from the TV screen flickered over the room's interior. Vinnie let out a yawn as he stretched his arms in the air and tossed his head back against the couch. The low audio from a James Bomb movie played through the DVD player and the white mouse had a brief déjà vu.<p>

He remembered waking up to the same scene about a week ago. Sleepy eyes glanced around the room and took in the sight of his bros passed out on Charley's furniture. The female mechanic was fast asleep on the couch with her head in his lap and he immediately felt his face grow hot as she twisted into a more comfortable position against him.

Vinnie allowed a hand to brush a wisp of auburn hair from her closed eyes and observed her closely. Her hair was wrapped in a messy bun and she was wearing nothing more than a sleeveless white tank shirt and baby blue panama pants. Caressing her soft tresses, he thought back to the day he first met her, to the numerous repartee they shared over the years as their friendship became stronger, to the moments of sheer rage that passed over him whenever someone threatened to harm her, to her continuous display of steadfast loyalty whenever he and his bros needed help…and to the moment they shared their first kiss.

Vinnie exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding and glanced out the window. Outside he could hear the steady patter of rain against the glass and he gave a small sigh. There was no way he could deny how important this woman was to him. It didn't matter that she was Terran and he was Martian. All that he wanted was for her to stay by his side.

Tiredly, the white mouse slid a palm over the top of his head. They were both going to face a particularly difficult dilemma when it was time for him and his bros to return to Mars.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

The young biker paused in his caress and looked down at her, a bit startled to find her awake.

"I'm impressed," she continued with a grin. "You looked like you were in another world just then. Like you were actually thinking."

Vinnie chuckled and opened his mouth to retort but there was something about the sight of her smiling face as she stared up at him from his lap that made him blush and turn his gaze away. He'd been going nuts over the last week and to a sexually starved mouse she looked as good as candy.

Charley didn't miss the reaction. She sat up slowly on the couch and stretched out her spine. "My back is numb. I don't know how you guys manage do this every night without a bed." Reluctantly, she got off the sofa and began to make her way toward the kitchen. "I'm going to put on some coffee. Do you want anythi—"

The mechanic didn't finish the sentence. Before she could even react, Vinnie stood up abruptly and walked toward her, like a hunter stalking its prey. He wrapped his tail around her waist and drew her into his arms in a smooth motion. Fiery red eyes locked onto hers and she swallowed hard. His gaze was hot and the intensity of the way he was looking at her made her heart leap in her chest.

"Game's over, sweetheart," he whispered huskily, his mouth brushing against hers in a whisper of a kiss. Both of them felt a spark of electric fire pass in-between them and he had to fight to control his voice when he spoke again. "Do I want anything? All I see is you. And right now, all I _want_ is you."

Charley was speechless. His words came out in a soft growl that made a shiver run down her spine. What's more, the way he spoke them told her that he meant it more than in the obvious light. That there was something deeper behind those words. Unfortunately, she was far too distracted to analyze it further. With all the longing and desire that was burning within him, the white mouse swept his mouth down onto hers in an embrace that made her knees go weak.

Charley felt as if she would swoon. A low moan emitted from her throat as he drew her hard against his groin, letting her feel his need and desire. And when he briefly pulled his mouth away to ravish the sensitive area on her neck, she couldn't stop the soft whimper that rose from deep within her. "Vinnie…"

The sound of his name on her lips made his blood run hot and he kissed her again. This time it was possessive and wild, his tongue claiming hers demandingly as he devoured her taste. He couldn't remember being this forward with her before, nor this passionate, but it felt fantastic. Unable to stop himself, he swept her off the floor without breaking their embrace and carried her toward the stairs. Slender arms swung around his neck and a short time later he found himself kicking her bedroom door shut behind him. The pair tumbled on her bed and he gave a mischievous smile at the sound of her soft laughter.

"This needs to go," she murmured urgently, unfastening the hooks on his bandoliers. The weapon fell to the floor beside the bed just as he began tugging her tank shirt over her head.

Vinnie looked down at her fondly. With the top discarded, she was only wearing a lace white bra with her cotton blue pajama pants. Charley smiled up at him warmly and reached up to toy with the gold studs in his left ear. He kissed her again, his hands tracing a path down her skin, gliding over her waist and slipping down to her hips and thighs. The intimate touch unleashed a flood of heat through her veins and she rolled their bodies a bit until she was above him, looking down into crimson eyes with a sultry smile.

"I want to pick up where we left off last time." Charley leaned in and nipped his throat softly, delighting in the deep sound that came from him. "So try to relax, okay?"

Vinnie gave a rueful laugh. "Relax? You gotta be kidding me…" Suddenly, he spotted the repaired antique mantel clock sitting on the night table and a wave of trepidation passed over him. "Uh, Charley-girl…"

The auburn-hair woman followed his stare and couldn't help giggling at the irony. "Don't worry. It won't be going off anytime soon." She shook her head with a grin, not knowing how'd she react if he actually ended up breaking it again. Leaning in further, she placed a delicate kiss at the centre of his chest. "Now relax. You want the suggestion to break or not?"

Vinnie tore his gaze away from the dreaded clock and fought to forget it was there. Satisfied, she began to slide down his body, moving kisses along the way. Fingers ran through his downy fur in a soothing motion, a tongue traced a path down his abdomen, causing the tight abdominal muscles to twitch, and he couldn't help but shiver as he looked down at her. She met his eyes with a tender smile as her fingertips toyed with the hem of his jeans.

"Charlene…" Vinnie swallowed hard, heart racing in his chest. His jeans hung low on his hips and he quivered as he watched her moist lips press against the exposed hard lines of his pelvic bone just above the waistline. "Wh-What are you doing?"

Charley grinned. "What does it look like?" A hot tongue lapped against the bulge in his pants and he rocked his hips upward with a gasp. In a swift motion, she tugged the fabric down his waist and he could feel heat rise to his face as the cool air washed over his exposed length.

"Charley," he began hoarsely, but faltered as something wet slowly licked up one side of his straining shaft and down the other, lapping up pulses of fluid slipping down the length. Vinnie squeezed his eyes shut as an electric surge rushed up his spine. "Sweetheart, I…"

"Somethin' wrong?" Charley closed her lips over his weeping tip, earning a gasp from him as she gave a light suck. "Do you not like this?"

Vinnie inhaled a ragged breath, fisting the sheets in his hands. "You're gonna drive me insane…" he muttered, feeling heat wash over his senses and pool in-between them. A palm stroked the junction of his trembling legs and her warm breath expelled all over his pulsing length.

"Relax," she whispered again, a roguish gleam in her eye as she gave his velvet tip a delicate kiss and slowly drew him between supple lips. She wanted to make this good for him, not to mention break the hypnotic suggestion that was given. Emerald eyes fell shut when he finally vocalized his pleasure and a wave of heat permeated her skin as she clamped her lips down and began a slow pull back and forth.

"Unhh…" Vinnie snapped his head back as a starburst of sensation detonated over him. His head spun, his toes curled, and the wet sounds of her mouth on him made him quake all over. The two of them have only been intimate a few times since the change in their relationship but she hadn't done anything like this for him before. Watching her go about it so passionately warmed his heart and made his pulse soar.

"C-Charlene," he stammered, sensing the frustration and build up over the last week taking its tow on him. Fiery heat blossomed over his body as his stomach grew tight and tense. "You…you have to stop…"

Charley shook her head in the negative and pulled back slightly. "No way," she murmured, giving him subtle licks and kisses. She lapped the fluid from his straining tip and grinned as a violent shudder passed over him. "I want to taste you."

Vinnie panted, gripping the covers tighter in his fists. Those words sent a massive tide of heat through his veins and the loving expression on her face made the fire burn even hotter. "Charley, I…" Dammit, he was never good at putting his emotions into words and the way she was looking at him was making him lose it completely.

Charley gave him a crooked smile and allowed her moist lips to swoop down on him again. The mouse sank his head back into the pillow and stars exploded behind his closed eyes. She savoured him lovingly, not in a particular hurry to finish, allowing a palm to move up his thigh and stroke his belly, noting the way it undulated under her touch. Outside the rain began to beat heavily against the window and the intensity seemed to match the violent storm building within him.

Vinnie exhaled a long breath, the sound melding into a low moan. He couldn't take this anymore. The slow tempo made his blood boil and soon a warm bubbly surge began to rise within him, making his spine arch and his limbs become as taut as steel. "Charley…!"

Suddenly, the clock began to chime and his cloudy eyes fluttered open in alarm. Charley felt her own eyes grow wide in disbelief but didn't stop what she was doing. Fortunately, he was so in tune with her ministrations that when his heavy gaze followed the path of her tongue on him, slurping up pulses of fluid streaming down his quivering length, his body locked up as it hit its peak. Strong fingers clawed the mattress and he shook uncontrollably, the ecstasy thrumming over him again and again as he grimaced and tossed his head sideways with a gasp.

Charley gave a tender smile as he continued to quake under her touch. Slick, hot wetness splashed uncontrollably between them and her skin flushed warm at the expression on his face. It seemed to drag on longer than he could handle, making his muscles tremble like leaves in a gale.

The last hourly chime faded in the background and he began to calm down, sinking into the bed with a healthy flush under his fur. "W…Whoa…" Vinnie could hear his heart hammer in his chest. All his senses were humming. When he had the strength to open his eyes he found himself looking directly into her smiling face.

"Back with me, macho mouse?" Charley curled up next to him and nudged the edge of his ear. "Mmm, I wanted to do that for a while. Did you like it?"

Vinnie swallowed hard, chest heaving with his breaths. "Is that a trick question?" he murmured in a daze, hearing her light snicker. He didn't think it was even possible for him to come that hard. "My ears are ringin' though…what time is it anyway?"

"About seven a.m." Charley shot him a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that, I honestly thought I turned off the chime."

Vinnie gave a light laugh. "That clock hates me. Plain and simple." He rolled their bodies over until he was above her and grinned as a tinge of red stained her cheeks. "But I guess it is useful for one thing."

"Oh yeah?" Charley arched an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

Vinnie leaned down and kissed her softly. Then again without restraint, leaving her light-headed and breathless. A contented sigh came from him, he was definitely looking forward to explore this new aspect of their relationship together. Holding her close, he looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a hint of a smirk on his face as he pulled the covers up over their heads.

"I know how long I have before my bros wake up."

_The End_

* * *

><p>Afterword: This turned out much longer than I expected but I hope you all enjoyed it. Would love any feedback on the story. As much as I love Vinnie I'm more of a Modo fan so expect more from my other fic.<p>

.


End file.
